1. Field of the Invention
This invention was conceived as an improvement over prior art apparatus and methods for stowable, deployable, step stools which the user can selectively position in a raised or retracted/stored position or in a lowered or extended step accessible position. Relevant prior art to this invention is found in U.S. Patent Class 182, subclass 91.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently there are step stools of various configurations in the public domain as well as patented step stool type devices for allowing access to items, articles, and devices that are beyond vertical reach of certain persons such as children and adults of small stature and/or lesser height than the average adult. One common form of step stool is a one piece box like structure or a platform with short legs for giving a person a one step height advantage over just standing on the floor. Use is accomplished by locating the step stool in its stored location and moving and positioning it on the floor below the area to be accessed. The user then steps on the step stool thereby gaining the extra vertical reach required to retrieve an item or access a device. The user, when finished, steps off the step stool and normally moves it back to its original stored position. Such step stools are not limited to a box like structure of square or rectangular shape but can be round or oval or of odd shapes as long as a horizontal step area is provided and legs or side structure is provided that yields a stable platform on which to stand thereby gaining an extra height/reach advantage. The use and deployment of such a simple step stool normally requires the user to physically bend down and grasp the step stool with one's hands, lift it and position it in the desired location of use. Then after use again grasp the step stool, lifting it and returning it to its place of storage. A favored use of a step stool for a child is for gaining a height advantage at the bathroom lavatory for washing and grooming. This is so in the place of residence but also at public facilities. Both present a sanitation issue since after the person has washed up and stepped off the step stool and then grasps the step stool and returns it to its stored location they have again soiled their hands, but now cannot reach the sink to wash them again. This situation needs a remedy. A convenient place for storing the step stool is under the sink or in or about the sink/lavatory cabinetry. The prior art has attempted to address this situation by various means. Such means have taken the forms of steps that's hinged to a structure so that the step can be folded out into position and after use be repositioned to the stored position by folding the step back. Others seek to accomplish this by deployment and restoring by use of a sliding mechanism.
Both U.S. Pat. No. 8,037,557 to Sumpton et al (2011) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,492 to Caminiti (1992) show repositional steps manually actuated by the user. Both of these patents show the ability to be disposed in a stored configuration or access configuration. U.S. Pat. No. 8,037,557 to Sumpton (2011) provides a sink access device which has a top step platform pivotally attached to a base. The base is secured to the floor with the step platform able to be positioned in a vertical, stored position or a horizontal step accessible position. The Sumpton patent device is mechanically fastened to the floor beneath a sink or lavatory to provide a step platform for a child or other diminutive person to reach the sink. The Sumpton patent device is meant to be used in conjunction with a sink exclusively. The Sumpton device cannot be installed inside of any enclosure such as cabinetry and the base is mounted at floor level only. The base cannot be relocated to facilitate the cleaning of the floor and no component for storage of loose items is provided.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,492 to Caminiti provides a collapsible folding step-stool which is mountable to a cabinet door. The step stool has a bracket mountable to a cabinet door and a step platform. The platform may be lowered from a raised vertical stored orientation to a horizontal operative position in which the platform is supported by four legs which contact and rest upon the floor. A plurality of parallel arms pivotally couple the step platform to a U-shaped member which is in turn mounted to the cabinet door. The step platform is manually raised from a horizontal operative position to a vertical stored orientation disposed within the U-shaped channel. The pivotally coupled four legs collapse and fold to a position within the U-shaped channel secured to the cabinet door. In the Caminiti patent the platform must be repositioned manually thereby requiring the use of the hands. The device cannot be stored within an enclosure like a bathroom or kitchen cabinet and provides no storage tray for loose items. Further, the user must bend down and manually lock the step platform in the vertical stored orientation within the U-shaped channel.
In conclusion, I am aware of no easily deployable step access assembly which can be readily lowered from a stored, raised position to a lowered step accessible position without using the hands. Ideally a step access assembly for a child or small person should remain in a position horizontal to the floor while being positioned for step access. This would remove the need to position the platform manually from a vertical stored orientation to a horizontal lowered position to provide the needed gain in vertical reach required by the user without contaminating their hands. Furthermore, I am aware of no such deployable step access assembly which provides a storage tray for loose items while also facilitating ease of floor maintenance and cleaning.